


Walk home

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup run into each other for the first time walking home in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk home

Hiccup huffed as he walked. It was dark, but it was warm. His father had forgotten to pick him up from his work again so he was walking home. He hated when it happened, which was often. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders but then froze. There was the sound of footsteps running up from behind him. He slowly turned to see another teenage boy running toward him. Hiccup took a step back in shock but then the other boy saw him. The blond hair boy skidded to a halt and barely avoided slamming into him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" He panted out. 

"Why were you running?" Hiccup asked, arching an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm scared of the dark" The other said simply, ducking his head and looking up through his eyelashes. 

"What's there to be scared of?" Hic rolled his eyes and turned away to make his way home.

"There are loads of things to be scared of" The blond jumped to follow him. 

"Oh, like skinny teens running around at night?" He replied in his usual sarcastic tone. 

"Hey" he ignored the slightly hurt voice til something hit him and he was wet. He shook his now wet hair from his eyes and glared over his shoulder. "Whose skinny now?" the blond was gently tossing a water balloon up and down and smirking a challenge at him. 

"Still you" Hiccup snapped but he found himself grinning.

"Really" The blond cocked his arm back but before he could throw the balloon Hic had dodged to the side and raced forward. 

"I'll get you" He threatened playfully, making the other yelp and take off. He pursued as they raced down the street. He ducked another balloon that was chucked at him. "Missed"

"You dodged" The blond glanced over his shoulder, before running into a pole and crumpling to the ground. 

"Oh" Hic skidded to a halt next to the pile of blond and held back laughter. "Man, I haven't laughed this hard in a while" he grabbed the pole to keep himself standing. 

"Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience" The blond chuckled from the ground. He was laughing to but it sounded a little off. 

"Are you Ok?" Hic reached down and helped the other up, "You're bleeding"

"Thanks eagle eye" Blondie was holding his nose, which was gushing blood and was already dripping down onto his shirt. "Oh man, North is going to be so disappointed" 

"North?" Hic asked absentmindedly, to focused on trying to see how bad the bleeding was. 

"My Uncle" Blondie tried to stub the flow with his other hand as he shook the blood off the other. 

"How far is your house?"

"Just a few blocks from where we started out" 

"Well come on" Hic grabbed his arm and started back up the street. 

"Hey, why should I? I don't even know your name" Blondie questioned him but didn't actually fight to get away. 

"You should because that's the way home and we don't want you running in fear and slamming into another pole" Hic rolled his eyes and continued. 

"Alright, but what about that name?" Blondie flirted. He would usually be apposed to being flirted with, no matter the person, but this time he didn't mind. 

"What about yours?" Hic glanced over his shoulder and realized that he was still holding the blonds arm. He quickly dropped it so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. 

"I asked first" Blondie jumped forward before turning so he was walking backwards and face Hic. 

"You owe me" 

"Do not" 

"Do to"

"How so?"

"You ran up on me in the dark, hot me with a water balloon and made me later getting home"

"Not my fault you chased"

"Then it's not my fault that you ran into a pole"

"Ah come on, are you seriously gonna deny a injured man such a simple request as a name" Blondie pulled a perfect puppy-dog look before backing into another pole. "Hey, why didn't you warn me?" he held the back of his head and glared in indignation; Hiccup could answer cause he was too busy laughing. He doubled over and snorted, trying to stifle the giggles but every time he glanced up to see Blondie glaring at him he lost it again. After a few minutes he managed to get control of himself and he straightened. 

"Sorry" he smiled, "My name is Hiccup" He held out his hand and they shook.

"Hiccup?" Blondie arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ask" Hic shrugged and they started walking again. 

"Coolio, my names Jack" The blond walked next to him and he realized that he was almost to his house. 

"Did you just move here?" he glanced over and trying to think of everyone in the neighborhood and Jack didn't come to mind. 

"My Uncle lived here and I was sent to live with him for a little while" Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Hows your nose?" Hic stopped in front of his house and Jack walked a few steps before stopping as well. 

"Little sore but I think it's stopped" Jack held his nose for a second before wiping some of the blood away. 

"How far is your house?" Hic leaned against the fence and turned to see if his father was home. He was but it looked like he was in the study with some people. Jack glanced around and let out a soft chuckle. 

"Over there" He pointed to the house next to his. 

"What?" Hic glanced between the two houses. 

"So can we talk later" Jack took a step forward so they were standing face to face. Hic found himself blushing,

"Just talk?" He glanced down before glancing up though his eyelashes. 

"Or something else" the blond ducked his head to and Hic suddenly had a wild thought. He leaned forward and kissed a cheek before racing towards the house. 

"See you later" He called over his shoulder and grinned at the whoop of happiness that sounded from Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, XP


End file.
